I Won't Accept Your Death Rin
by Storylady35
Summary: *An alternative ending to 'Bound to the Night'. Pre-incarnation story. Cannon distroyer. Different Rin and Younger Sesshomaru.* He saved her life. He brought her back from death. He bent the laws of nature. He broke the curse… to keep her. Now they stand together, on the brink of a new free world and a new future.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. You guys might want to read 'Bound to the Night' before this one. This is an alternative ending.

Death was so close. He could almost feel it. He could see the servants of the never world, hovering, waiting for her. He shook his head, tightening his grip on her. "Rin… how? How will I know it's you?"

Her eyes cracked open slightly. "Simple." She smiled. "I have never been afraid of you. So… just look for the girl… who isn't scared. That will be me. The one who… isn't… scared."

"Where? Where will I find you?"

She cringed in the pain, her body growing stiff as her heart gave one final beat. "When… you need me… Lord… Sess…homa…ru." She whispered then let out a sigh. The hand on his face dropped and her whole body slumped in his arms.

After a moment of silence, the demon let out a deep sigh as death finally claimed her life. His hand touched the pendant around his neck then lifted her up into his arms.

_I won't accept it. I won't accept your death Rin. _He lower body to the floor carefully then looked over to where Akuma had gone. He was dead as well, blood pooling from his many wounds and from the false, fatal wound in his shoulder. The one that he had given to Rin and sealed his own fate.

The second inuyoukai knelt next to him, thinking over what he knew.

_They are bound by the pendants… Rin no longer wears them… so… _he reached out to the demon, roughly rolling him onto his back and shuffling in the clothes. _Without the pendants… _his hand closed around the sun pendant. _He won't be bound to her._

He pulled.

The gold broke as easily as a twig.

He hurried over to Rin and looked for the demons as they dragged off her soul. He'd never even drawn Tenseiga before but did it quickly and without a second's hesitation as he slayed the minions.

Sword still in hand, he knelt next to her, waiting, watching…

Hoping.

Rin… shifted!

She moved. Her hand twitched. Her eyes tightened. Her soul returned. As did her life. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, shocked and amazed. "What… you… I…"

He smiled at her as she sat up, looking over her healed and healthy body. "I revived you."

She blinked and looked at the sword. Then she frowned and stared at him. "YOU IDIOT! BRING ME BACK WILL ONLY BRING AKUMA BACK!"

"No… look." He held up the sun pendant in his other hand.

She looked at it then at Akuma's body. He was still and dead. In fact, his demon flesh was already beginning to degrade. She blinked, standing up and taking a few steps. "You mean… he's dead?"

"Yes."

"And I'm alive?"

"Obviously."

She turned and looked at him. "You saved me."

He took a moment, letting the words sink in. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are Rin. I bent the laws of nature for my will. To keep you by my side."

She blinked then smiled, running over and wrapping her arms around him. "I don't care if you hate this; I'm giving you a hug!"

He sighed and pushed her back. "Human."

"Demon." She resorted. "So… what now?"

"I will search for my father's sword. And as I saved your life, you owe me and shall follow."

Rin's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Shall I remind you how many times I saved _your_ life?" But she grinned, walking behind him. She knew he was playing tough. He was glad to have her there.

Why else would he use the sword on her life?

Why else would he have told her to put up with the pain of his attacks?

Why else… would he have shed a tear as she died?

Oh yes, she knew what had happened. She remembered her death…

Her hand went to her shoulder. It still ached but it was fading, healing faster. Her eyes went back to Sesshomaru and she smiled. _He bent the laws of nature… he broke the curse… to keep me. Well… every dog has his day._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed loudly as she looked at Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Rin?"

For a moment, the young woman was silent then leant on his arm and smiled. "Goodnight."

He looked down at her and sighed, lifting his arm and pulling her blanket closer over her body. "Goodnight Rin."

"How are we going to find Tetsusaiga? That clue Akuma gave us was… pretty useless."

"I have a theory."

"Care to share?"

"Totosai."

"Totosai?"

"Yes. He was the demon who forged both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."

"And he might know where it's been hidden?"

"He was near at my father's final moments. He should know."

"He might not tell willingly."

Sesshomaru grinned and closed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm hoping for it."

-0-0-0-0-0-

With a wide smile, Rin walked over to Sesshomaru, putting her sword back on her hip. "Still causing trouble."

"They were in our way."

"Yeah, but you could have just asked. Or waited for them to pass. Seriously, traveling with a demon is hard work." Rin sighed loudly.

Regrettably, she was getting use to Sesshomaru always causing fights with humans… and demons… and on the one occasion a tree.

She smiled but let it fall and held her cheek. "Oww."

"What is it?"

"Oh, just a scratch." She turned her head to the side, showing it to him. "It hurts a little but…"

He held out his hand to her, holding her chin and looking at her wound. "Let me see."

She rolled her eyes away from him. "Seriously, I've died from worse. It's nothing."

His eyes shot into her and she fell silent. His finger slowly ran over the line of blood, coating his finger tip in it. "It's not that bad."

Rin kept totally still, one of his fingers had slipped and now pressed onto her lips, his nail slipping onto her skin to keep a grip. She pressed her lips closed to avoid it falling into her mouth.

He stared at her, ignorant of how close he was and how careless his touch was. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Strange. It should be healing by now."

Rin turned her face away so she could speak without swallowing his finger. "Yeah, it won't."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not that stupid are you?" She sighed, touching it. "Akuma is dead. My bond to him is broken. Life, memories… everything, gone."

He blinked. "You… you're healing as a human?"

"Durr."

For a moment, Rin just tried to rub the blood off her face. Then the demon sighed. "You'll have to be more careful."

"Of course. But don't worry about it. I'll admit it, hands up, this is my fault. I caught it on an arrow."

"Really."

"Yeah. As if one of those _pathetic humans_ as you called them, could hurt me?" she stepped over and poked him in the chest. "You should feel ashamed for even thinking such a thing."

"I know Rin, you're not weak."

Her eyes widened and she leant back a little, looking into his eyes. Then her normal joking side appeared. "I sure am not. Don't you ever forget it."

"But you will have to be more careful."

"I know, I know."

His hand clamped tight on her shoulder, stopping her from moving. "Rin, I'm serious. You have to be careful. You almost had your throat pulled out but lived because of Akuma. Without him… any wound might be dangerous."

Rin stared at him. Then a smile twitched on her face and she stepped towards him, leaning over and quickly kissing his lips. She leant back and smiled a little more. "Don't worry about me."

He stood, stone faced right before her, not even breathing. With a huff, Rin turned away from him, patting him on the arm. "Hey, I count myself lucky not to dead from that. Come on, let's go. Tetsusaiga awaits!"

She went on down the road, broad, strong and not bothered by her own actions while behind her, the demon lifted two fingers to his lips and pressed them down. Then he looked at the woman and walked after her. "Humans."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Totosai!" Sesshomaru roared as he looked at the short elderly demon, trying to sneak out of his demon skeleton home without him seeing.

"Heh-h-he… Lo-rd Sess-ho-ma-ru." He stammered on each syllable. "What are you doing here?"

"Tetsusaiga. Where is it?"

The blacksmith demon widened his eyes then began pointing a finger at the demon. "Your father gave direct instructions on that sword. He wanted it to be left to InuYasha and that is where it will be. You will not lay a finger on it and that is final."

"Where is my father's tomb?"

The demon gulped. "How… how did you know that?"

"Where is it Totosai? Do not test my patience."

"I won't say."

"Fine… then I shall kill you… slowly." He lifted his hand, claws glowing with poison. "Final chance."

Totosai shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but the demon's attention was drawn by something else. Something behind him. Something, or someone, coughing, struggling to breath in the thick, toxic volcanic air. Rin!

She was behind him, leaning on a rock face, her hand over her mouth as she coughed but as he turned, she fell to the floor and he ran over to her. "Rin!"

Rin looked at him, her eyes red from fumes. "Sorry… the air… it… it's so thick… I can't… breathe."

"Dam you, human!"

She grinned. "Demon." Her head dropped slightly as she passed out.

He growled in his throat at his own stupidity. _Yes, we travelled through volcanic land before. But before she had Akuma healing her. I have to be more observant if she is to remain by my side. _As carefully as he could, he scooped her into his arms and held her tight. She was hardly breathing. _I have to get her somewhere with clean air…_

Totosai swallowed, drawing his attention.

He turned, not even bothering to hide Rin. "I will return. When I do… I expect an answer."

The demon looked at him as he turned away. "Wait, Sesshomaru. That girl…"

"She's human."

The demon thought for a moment, then nodded. "Bring her inside." He turned into his home and Sesshomaru followed. The demon pointed to the mat on the floor. "Put her down there."

He wasn't use to following orders but he did as ordered, putting her slowly down and shifting out of the way as Totosai lifted her head and poured something from a wine cup into her mouth. The liquid half went down her neck but she swallowed enough and after a moment she woke up and began coughing.

"Yuck! What the hell is that stuff?" She snapped, sitting up but then putting a hand on her forehead. "Wow, I feel dizzy."

"Lie back down Rin."

"Yeah, might be a good idea." She lay back and looked at the strange creature by her side. "You must be Totosai."

"I am."

"Then do us a favour and tell us where Tetsusaiga is?"

"_Us_?"

"She is traveling with me."

"A human?"

"She is unlike any human alive."

"Ah, thanks Sesshomaru." She laughed then coughed and fell still. "Oww."

"Keep still."

"Alright."

Totosai sat and looked at the two as they spoke. His eyes fixed on Rin then on Sesshomaru… then his eyes drifted to the sword the young demon wore. "You've used the Tenseiga."

"Yes. Now, tell me where Tetsusaiga is old man."

"Please, just tell him. You don't want to see him angry."

The man thought then hummed. "It's in your father's tomb."

Sesshomaru growled a warning. "We know that."

"_It is seen_…"

"_But not seen, protected but never known to its protector_." Rin moaned, sitting up and holding her head in her hands. "For your own life Totosai, stop with the riddled and tell us!"

He huffed, clearly wishing to have the dramatics. "Your father took it with him to the other world. The land of the dead."

Rin blinked, ignoring her headache. "Ok, how do we get there?"

"There is a…" Rin and Sesshomaru glared at him and he dropped the drama. "The black pearl."

"Where is that?"

"InuYasha's eye."

Rin looked a little disgusted, as did Sesshomaru but for a different reason. "In… his eye?!"

"The right one. Once removed, it will open a portal to the other world. It will allow you entrance for a short time, long enough to retrieve the sword."

After a moment, Sesshomaru stood and held his hand down to Rin, helping her up to her feet. "That is all we need."

As the inuyoukai walked outside, Rin looked at the other demon. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Well…" he said, picking at his ear. "I don't want to be on the wrong side of Sesshomaru."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "There's more to it. I might not have been able to move but I could still hear. You were adamant not to tell us." She knelt before him. "Then you did. Why?"

The demon let out a small smile. "The sword Tetsusaiga was made so Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father could protect humans."

"Rin, come along."

"Coming." She looked back at the blacksmith, kneeling down. "Why's that important?"

"Sesshomaru would never protect a human."

"He protects me."

"Yes… that is why I think the barrier on Tetsusaiga will accept him now."

"Barrier?"

"Rin."

"I'm coming!"

Totosai smiled. "Any demon who does not wish to protect humans… won't be able to even touch the sword."

"And you think it's a good idea not to tell Sesshomaru this?"

"Well…" He demon chuckled and sweat a little. "He scares the hell out of me."

Rin huffed then stood. "Don't know why."

"Rin!"

"Alright, alright!" She ran out after him, coughing as she pushed herself. The demon eyed her carefully but she smiled. "I'm fine! Stop worrying. But I better tell you…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha gasped and cried as he fell onto the floor, turning to see the masses of demons chasing after him, crawling for his blood. He gasped as they pounced but then something else appeared, a white blur that ran across the demons, killing three of them while two arrows killed the others.

He lay on the floor, scared as he looked at the figure. It was a demon. But this one… looked like him.

Then a human appeared. "Yikes, Sesshomaru, give me a chance to get myself together next time will you?" She sighed then walked over to the five year old. "Hey there, you must be InuYasha."

The boy shook, cuts and grazes on his face, dressed in red with silver hair and two cute ears out of his head. "You… you're not going to hurt me are you?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Hurt you? Why would we hurt you?"

"Don't tempt me." Sesshomaru muttered with a dark glint in his eyes.

The young boy backed off but the woman stared at him. "Don't be rude. He is your brother after all."

He looked away very quickly. "Half-brother. Half-breed. Half-human."

Rin rolled her eyes back to the child. "Come one… let's get you up InuYasha." She helped him onto his feet and brushed him down, smiling kindly as she rubbed the blood off his face. "There… good as new."

"How do you know my name? And… why aren't you scared of me."

"Scared? Of you?" She laughed and held out her hand. "Why would I be scared of you? You're only a child! And we've been looking for you." She stood and held out her hand, still smiling fearlessly. "Can you take us to your home? Don't worry, we'll look after you but we need to talk."

The boy nodded and with a smile grabbed her hand and pulled her away into the forest, leading her and the demon back towards the house where he and his mother lived. She stood in front of the house, her face plain and beautiful as the half demon ran over to her and hugged her by the legs. "Mother."

"InuYasha, where have you been? I worried."

"I'm sorry mother."

The woman looked up at the heavily armed woman before her and then… her eyes narrowed a little on the demon. A name escaped her lips and the demon flinched with anger. The woman who held up her hands quickly. "Ah, no, this is Lord Sesshomaru, My lady."

The lady blinked at her address, her face solemn yet graceful. "How can I help you strangers?"

"We… need to talk to InuYasha."

"Why?" her eyes shifted to the demon. "You wouldn't be Inu no Taishō older son would you?"

Before Rin could react, Sesshomaru turned on her, hissing with anger. "Don't you dare say my father's name you pathetic human! It's because of you and that **_half-breed_** that he is dead!"

Rin fixed her glare on him. "Bound to the night, control yourself Sesshomaru!"

He moved his glare to her and he calmed down even when the pendant was still and silent. Rin turned back to the slightly scared woman as she protected her son. "Listen, I'll make this as quick as I can. When he died, Sesshomaru's father decided that the sword Tetsusaiga would be left to InuYasha and Tenseiga to Sesshomaru. And to make sure, the sword was taken with him to the other world."

"I didn't know what happened to the swords."

Sesshomaru kept his head down and tried to keep his cool. "I want the Tetsusaiga human."

Rin sighed and nodded. "But to get it, we need to use something called the black pearl…" she tried to smile sweetly. "Which was placed in InuYasha's right eye."

The woman gasped and held her child tighter. "How… how will you get it out?"

"I will call it, I will pull it, if needed I will take that half-breed's eye out but I will get it."

"Sesshomaru! Sit down and shut up!" He stared at her but she just looked smugly back. "Shut up and sit."

He stared at her a moment longer. "I'll deal with you later." He turned away from her and walked over to a tree, sitting down and crossing his arms.

Rin sighed and walked over to the shy little InuYasha. "Why don't I introduce myself? I'm Rin, I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's. We travel together. I promised to help him find the Tetsusaiga. But to do that… we have to use the black pearl. It… it might be painful to get it out but… please… will you let us try?"

"What's so special about of this… sword?"

Rin sighed and shrugged. "It was your father's and very powerful."

"And he wants it?"

"Yes. Please? Will you let us try?"

"It'll hurt?"

Rin nodded gently. "It might."

InuYasha lowered his head and thought, covering his right eye. "I… I never knew my father."

"Maybe when we come back… Sesshomaru will tell you about him." She tried to smile but knew, as did the mother, that it was an empty promise. It tore her heart to lie to such a sweet and cute looking child but she didn't want Sesshomaru getting angry and taking his eye out.

Rin stared at him gently, her eyes drawn to the similarities between her travel companion and the boy before her. _Oh… and those ears… I just to hug him! _

After a while, the half demon looked up at her. "Alright."

"Thank you InuYasha, this is very grown up of you." Rin stood and saw Sesshomaru was already behind her. "Please, try not to hurt him."

"I will make no promise."

Rin resisted the urge to slap him. She was on thin ice at the moment for telling him to 'sit'. Sesshomaru counted her as a friend but anyone else would be dead by now. She knelt to InuYasha's side and took hold of his hand. "It's going to be alright."

His mother held him tight, sitting behind as Sesshomaru knelt and took hold of his chin, keeping the boys trembling head still. Then, he held to fingers to his eye.

He could see the strange shape in the pupil, just hidden in the black. _A crafty place to hide it father. Were you that desperate to keep it from me? Ah, this boy's scent is disgusting. _

Concentrating, he pulled back his fingers with several long golden bolts of lighting coming from his fingers and driving into the boy's eye. He screamed and the two females held him tight, trying to comfort him.

It was a horrid sound and horrid to watch but Sesshomaru pulled back his hand, eyes locked on the pearl as he pulled it out.

Rin felt tears roll down her face as the torture continued until it finally stopped and InuYasha fell back into his mother's grip, covering his eye. The other human looked at the demon as he held in two fingers the thing he was looking for. She wiped her eyes quickly, before he saw her tears.

He almost smiled. "Well… that was interesting. How father ever intended you to use it… is beyond me." He stood and looked at the jewel before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it hard.

Rin almost shouted at him but then the pearl glowed on the floor and a black vortex appeared above the pearl. Sesshomaru looked at it as it wavered and shook in position then stepped forward, vanishing into it. Rin stood and looked at the crying InuYasha. "We'll be back soon." She didn't even hesitate in running into the vortex after him.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" She screamed as she found herself flying in a dark red funnel then… as a bright light covered her view… she was in the air, falling towards a mist and rocky ground. Her eyes widened in shock at the approaching ground. "SESSHOMARUUUUUUU!"

He grabbed hold of her shoulder and held her tight to his body, stepping down from the sky to the rocks, glaring at her. "Hopeless."

Leaning him back, Rin narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Oi, I didn't know we'd arrive in mid-air! I can't fly you know!"

"Hm."

She sighed and looked up over the place they were in. It appeared empty and but before them was a very huge skeleton of a demon figure, clad in full armour and looking very fierce, even in death. "Wow… is…"

"That is my father."

For some reason, his claws dug a little more into her shoulder as he held it. Rin sighed and reached over to his hand. "Sesshomaru…"

"Let's go." He pulled her closer and took to the sky, flying to the bones and down into the open mouth. Rin had to hold back the feeling of being swallowed as they went down the neck and into the massive ribcage. He touched down on a floor of sculls with a small gold stand towards to spine.

Rin stepped away from him as he looked at the stand. _This must be so hard for him…to be here… in his tomb… in fact, his inside his very bones!_

He stared at the stand and the strange, tatty, rusting old sword that appeared to be stabbed in the middle. "Here it is."

Rin looked at the sword. "_That's_ Tetsusaiga?!" She gasped, hardly holding in her shock. "That's the sword you've been looking for? It's junk!"

"Be silent Rin." She gulped and remained where she was as he walked slowly towards it. Sesshomaru stared at the sword before him.

_Tetsusaiga… finally. _He reached out and held the hilt in one hand. _I will finally have the power of my farther. And I will surpass him. I will concur the world with this blade._

He pulled the sword up.

But it didn't move.

In fact golden lightning, like the kind Sesshomaru had used to pull the black pearl out, covering his hand and making it burn. He let go out of pain and even gasped a little.

Rin blinked and ran over to him. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing."

"What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked at his hand then at her. "For some reason… I can't draw it out."

"Humm?" She looked at the blade then reached out and held it with no reaction. "Humm… that's strange." She let go and looked at him. "Tell me… what do you want with the blade."

"To concur the world. Supreme conquest of all life."

"Human included?"

"Of course."

She sighed. "Stupid. Did you forget what Totosai said about the barrier? That Tetsusaiga won't allow someone who wishes to harm a human to even _hold_ it."

Sesshomaru huffed and looked away from her. "So? Why would I protect humans?"

"You protect me don't you?"

His eyes turned back to her. And his father's last words stood in his mind. _Do you have someone to protect? _"Of course."

She smiled softly, reaching out and taking hold of his hand, placing it over the hilt of the blade, her own on top of his. "Will you always protect me?"

He thought… looking over her smiling and gentle face. "Yes." She smiled and pushed his hand to the side gently.

Without hesitation, the sword slide out of the stand and into his hand.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the blade in his hand. "Tetsusaiga?"

The blade shimmered a little and with a slow blink, the demon swung the blade in the air. With the movement… the sword _glowed_ with fire and transformed, becoming wider, stronger and incredible.

Rin gasped in shock and stepped backwards, tripping over a scull on the floor and fell, not even bothering to break her fall or try and get back up, staring amazed at the sword in his hand. She couldn't even speak, struck dumb by the sword's transformation. _No wonder he's been looking for it. It's…_

"Rin." She blinked and looked at the demon as his eyes turned to her as she lay on the floor. "Stand up."

She blinked again and found her way up to her feet. "Oh, sorry, you just surprised me." She smiled, brushing down her pants and arms. "I can see why you were looking for it now." her eyes fell on the blade in his hand. "It's an impressive blade."

The demon stared at her. "Because of you."

"Humm?"

"Because of you… I can wield the Tetsusaiga."

"Well, it's because you want to protect me."

"Yes. Why I wish to do such a thing… is beyond me."

"Stupid, it's because we're friends!" she smiled and patted him on the shoulder lightly. "I protect you, you protect me. That's how it works."

"It isn't."

Stabbing the sword into the stand again, Sesshomaru grabbed the woman by the hand, using it to pull her into him. She gasped in shock but his arm went around her waist and the other to her neck, pulling her into his body and kissing her lips softly.

He even closed his eyes in the action. Rin blinked in shock but then surrender, letting him hold her, claws digging into her skin and armour, his lips hard and cold but so sweet. Soon he pulled away from the human, looking down on her as she opened her eyes, blinking them at him. "Ummm…" she said, almost dazed.

But he lowered his head to her, locking her eyes in his. Then pulled her back for another kiss, pushing her backwards into the ribs of his father, pulling her up so she was level with his face.

_She… is the reason I can hold the Tetsusaiga. She is the one I wish to protect. She is the one I shall protect… this… __**human**__. Rin… _

Rin moaned as he bit her lip and turned her head away from him. "Sesshomaru… what… what are you doing?"

He leant into her ear. "Keep still."

She was about to ask why when he bit into her ear and lifted her leg up and wrapped it… _around his waist! What's gotten into him? I know he's happy to have the sword but…_

Sesshomaru was kissing her neck, licking and biting it softly, almost… _teasing? He's teasing me? Well… two can play that game. _She gasped and reached over to him, reaching to his neck and pulling the cloth to the side, putting her own lips to the skin, her fingers tracing the path of the pendant he wore, hidden deep in his clothes. But his reaction to her kiss was something she never would have expected. He began moving his hips, thrusting towards her in a slow and steady pace. His lips never left her neck, sliding up and down butRin couldn't feel them, too busy with the feeling coming between her legs.

_He's humping me? God, he really is a dog! We're __**making out**__ in his father's tomb! I have to admit… even by his standards… this is… __**seriously **__wrong._

Just as the thought faded away… he stopped. He leant off her neck, tongue still extended but quickly pulled back. He let go of her very roughly, almost dropping her to the floor with a bump. A little breathless, Rin just looked over at him.

The demon stared at her then went over back to the sword, picking it and a sheath from the stand, putting the two together then next to Tenseiga. "Let's go Rin."

Rin nodded, pulling herself together and running over to him, holding his arm as he took to the air again. She kept her eyes away from him as they flew back to the vortex in the sky, her mind mixed and confused. Something played on her mind as she looked back at the bones of the departed father.

They stepped out just where they had left but the now the human and her son had moved and InuYasha had stopped crying. He smiled at Rin and ran over to her, hugging her tightly as the black pearl hovered and went back to his right eye.

"Did… did you get it?"

"Rin, we are leaving."

Rin looked at the child. Then at his mother. Then turned around.

"Sesshomaru."

"What?"

She stood for a moment at held his gaze. Her mind was cold. "Tetsusaiga belongs to InuYasha."

His eyes almost glowed red with anger. "What… did you say?"

"Hear me out before you snarl at me, _demon_." She snapped but then sighed softly and managed a smile. "Your father wanted InuYasha to have the sword. Not you. That was his wish. You could only draw the sword because of how you protect me. As I'm human."

Sesshomaru only nodded softly. "Your point?"

"That sword belongs to him. I know… that you want it for your own purpose… but wish to make an arrangement with you…" Her eyes turned to the child who was standing behind her, looking curiously at her. She sighed and looked back at Sesshomaru. "InuYasha is too young for the Tetsusaiga. He's just a child."

"He is a half-breed."

"He is your brother! Deny it and hate it, it is true in fact. And it was your father's wish for him to have the sword." She took a second to step forward towards him. "Tetsusaiga belongs to InuYasha and I want you to swear… you will return it to him when he is old enough."

"Old enough?"

"Say… 20 years old. That gives you fifteen years."

"A blink of an eye to me."

"Then it wouldn't be a problem. To InuYasha and myself… fifteen years is a lifetime."

"Why would I give _him _the sword?"

Rin sighed and walked over, putting a hand flat on his chest. "Because… like it or not… it is the right thing to do… and you know it." A growl went up his chest and into her hand but the woman just smiled. "Agreed?"

"Fifteen years?"

"Fifteen years."

"You will forget by then. Or be dead."

"Then I will expect you to keep your word. Make your choice."

"What if I refuse?"

She shrugged a shoulder and gave him a knowing grin that even he found disturbing. "Then so be it. You'll have to live with me constantly bugging you about." His stare darkened but she just grinned back. "What? If you don't agree, then I will bug you about it every time you draw that sword. And if you get fed up of it… you'll have to leave me." She put a finger to her lips playfully. "But if you do… then you won't be able to use the sword." Her smile grinned. "I have you over a barrel and you know it."

He stared at her then in a quick, swift movement grabbed her wrist and dug his claws sharply into her skin, drawing blood but she didn't even flinch. "Fifteen years."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin."

She looked up as she pulled her hair back and fastened it into place. "Yes?"

"I have to go away for a while."

"Oh?"

He sighed softly as he looked out over the sky. "I have to go meet another demon. I'll be gone about a week."

"A week?" She chuckled slightly. "Not trying to run away from me are you?"

He turned back to her. "Why would I? Without you… Tetsusaiga is useless."

She smiled then stood up. "Well… as long as you're coming back. I dunno what I'd do if I wasn't following you." She looked over the forest. "Well… I'll probably find somewhere to spend the week. There's probably a temple or inn I can stay at for a while."

"Humm."

"What?"

He looked up to the sky then blinked. "Try and stay inside the forest. Just so I can find you easier."

She smiled and pulled her hair back down and began running her hand in it again. "Fine. I'll stay in the forest." She looked away. "You stupid dog."

"Stupid human."

Rin blinked and looked up at him as he took to the sky, flying in the air. She smiled at him… and he smiled **back** before disappearing.

_Ok, that's a little scary._

She watched him before he vanished then picked up her bag, keeping her hair down and heading off into the forest. It felt strange… not having Sesshomaru behind her or to be following him herself. The first night without him… she felt herself reaching to her neck a lot and hardly sleeping.

The second night passed in the same way so on the third she found a temple willing to take her in and let her stay the night. But it still fell strange. She wanted to be outside, sleeping by his side… knowing he was there in case anything happened.

It had been nine weeks since they had found Tetsusaiga and she'd seen him use it four times. Each time… demons and humans had wanted to hurt her. He used his father's sword to protect her and keep her safe.

She cried herself to sleep the third, fourth and fifth nights away from him.

Six she just slept, too tired to cry.

Seven… she stayed awake, waiting for him to find her. And he did. As the full moon rose in the sky, Rin saw his ghostly form approach her, walking through the trees. She smiled and held back the wish to run over and hiss him. Or at least hug him.

Instead she waited until he'd sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled. "So you found me."

"Hmm."

Her eyes rolled by reflex but she smiled and lean into his shoulder, closing her eyes and drifting quickly off to sleep. _I am so glad your back._

Just on the edge of sleep, as her dreams took over… she felt a hand on her hair and a voice whisper. "I missed you too." Then the hand was lifted and she fell into the arms of sleep.

She slept silently and didn't move at all, she just sat and leant on his arm as he watched the sky. As it began to lightened, the woman stirred and opened her eyes. "Rin…"

She moaned for a moment then realised she was rubbing her head into his shoulder. She blinked and pushed away from him. "Oh… oh I'm sorry, I was sleeping on you again." She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up but she'd slept a whole week in just one night. She couldn't remember sleeping so hard. "I know you hate it."

"Humm."

Staggering, she slid to her feet. "Right… so… where now? Supreme conquest right."

He sat and looked at her for a moment then sighed, making his way to his feet. "Let's go. There is somewhere I want to take you."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

"Don't I always?"

He didn't say a word, just went down the road.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin blinked as she looked at the building before her. It looked like a dark, damp old bathhouse set into a mountain. She kept her eyes wide as she looked over at Sesshomaru. "Are you sure _this_ is where you wanted to go?"

"Humans… you can never see past what your eyes tell you." He walked over to the door but it was opened for him by a small demon.

The demon bowed at his feet. "Welcome my lord."

"You were expecting us."

"We heard of your approach and have prepared rooms and hot meals for yourself and servant."

Rin blinked. "Servant?" For some reason, it cut Rin pretty deep, even if it was a misunderstanding

Sesshomaru stared at the other beast. "Rin is not my servant. You will not treat her as such." The demon turned back and looked at her. "Rin, come, we are staying here for a while."

"You mean we're staying? How long?"

"A day or two."

"But… what is this place?"

The demon was already entering the run down old building. "A demon onsen, a bath house." He explained as Rin entered and the smaller demon took them down the corridors. Rin was shocked. The building was completely different on the inside; rich and luxurious with the most wonderful smells in the air. She could see there was a large screened hot spring just across the garden as they walked towards some rooms. The demon opened a door and bowed to the side. "For the lady."

"Rin, feel free to do as you please while here."

Rin looked at the demon sceptically. "Alright…"

He turned his eyes to her. "I do request that you bathe while we are here."

"You saying I smell?"

"Yes."

She rolled her shoulder a little. "At least you're honest."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin stared at the two signs a little longer, trying to determine what they meant.

_Demonic._

_Humanoid. _

She sighed and followed the humanoid sign, walking down the path until the pool came into view, the water steaming softly, flat and calm. With a smile, she put her borrowed towel on the side and undressed from her robe and sliding in silently. The heat was incredible and she just sat for a while, the steam and water washing away her aches, leaning on a rock and just relaxing. _No wonder Sesshomaru wanted to stop here… it's pure bliss. _

Something else slid into the water, sending ripples across the still pool. Looking over the rock, she almost gasped. "Ah… Lord Sesshomaru!" quickly her arms covered her chest and she sunk back into the water. "What are you doing here?"

The demon looked at her as she tried to hide. "I came to bathe."

She blushed and looked away. "I… I see. Did… did I read the signs wrong?"

"What signs?"

"Come to the pool. Demonic and humanoid. I must be in the wrong one."

"No, this is the right pool. This is the pool for demons who appear human like." He gave a small cough, wading over to her. "Demons have no problems with bathing with the opposite gender."

"I… I see." She tried not to look at him. The only thing he had on was the pendant that stopped him from falling asleep. And the rest of him was difficult not to miss. _Even like this… he was so powerful. _Rin swallowed again. "Well… I was just about to get out so… I'll…" she gasped loudly as something rough rubbed on her back.

On pure instinct, she twisted away from it but he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the rock, arm twisted behind her back. "Keep still you stupid girl."

"What are you doing?!"

"I am fed up of the smell of blood coming from you." The roughness returned to her skin and she realised he was washing her skin.

Arm behind her back, Rin had no choice but to keep still and allow him.

_No… I could break free… easily… but… I don't want to._

It hurt to have him scrubbing at her skin, rubbing so hard it turned red but she kept still, embarrassed and… slightly angry at his lack of understanding. But her mind was rolling in his attention. She almost didn't care when he turned her around and began scrubbing at her neck.

_Ha, who's the dog between the two of us? Here I am, feeling like I'm getting my belly rubbed!_

With her eyes away, she just crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for him to finish. When he did, Sesshomaru looked over her then reached over to her head, pushing her down quickly into the water, submerging her.

Instantly she stood back up, coughing. "What the hell was that for you horrid old dog!"

He stared at her and cocked his head slightly to the side before leaning forward into her, pressing his face into her neck, taking a deep breath. A grin lit up his lips. "There."

"S…sorry?"

"There it is… your real scent. Not blood… but something sweeter. Much nicer." He leant back and looked into her eyes. After a while he huffed a little. "You're scared."

She laughed once, never taking her eyes from him. "As if. I'm never scared of you."

"Then… what is wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm not scared… I'm _uncertain_."

"Uncertain?"

"Of what's going to happen next."

The demon smiled at her. "In honesty Rin… so am I."

She smiled at him then leant up and kissed his lips, pulling him into her, no longer caring that he was naked and so was she. In fact… it helped.

He pulled her right into his body and held her tight, his lips keeping tight to hers and when she needed to breathe, moved to her neck and shoulder.

He kept her tight and allowed his hands to move around her. He found a growl in his voice and let it out, smiling at her. "Rin…"

She looked at him, seriously red faced. "Yes?"

"I lied. Demons don't bathe together."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome Higurashi sighed as her grandpa continued on and on about the last time the 'Shatter Festival' had taken place, over fifty years ago, trying to get her interested by showing her hundreds of photos. But the schoolgirl was more interested in the cat, Buyō as he clawed at the pictures. As Kagome picked him up, one of the pictures was stuck on his claws, lifting it up with him.

Kagome looked at the picture in her hand; tinged brown with age and showed a young woman with short ear length hair, smiling with two fingers in a peace symbol to the camera.

"… and from then, it has been held every year in memory."

"Right gramps. Well, I'm gonna see if mom needs me for something. Come on Buyō." She stood and went outside, putting the cat on the floor as she went. She was heading over the temple when she spotted a woman by the sacred tree, looking up at it thoughtfully.

She was smiling but sadly, as if something was wrong with her.

"Hey there!" Kagome called, cheerfully, running over.

The woman was about 25 years old, with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. "Hello."

"Can I help you at all?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just being sentimental." She looked back at the tree. "This place holds some very special memories for me."

The school girl blinked suddenly. "Wait a second…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo. Then her eyes lifted to the woman. "This… this must have been your grandmother."

The woman blinked then reached out her hand for the photo. Her face lit up. "Oh my god! My hair was so much shorter back then!" She ran a hand back in her hair. "I had it cut not long before I moved back here… I didn't like it so I let it grow again."

"Wait, this is _you_?"

"Yep. I remember the day this was taken… the day of the 'Shatter Festival'."

"But… this photo is over sixty years old. There is no way…"

"Well, would it help if I said I was over five _hundred_ years old?"

Kagome tried to smile. _Great, this woman's nuts._

The woman frowned. "I'm not crazy. I genuinely am five hundred years old. In fact, I'm five hundred and fifty two years old."

"You sure look good for it."

The strange woman chuckled. "Ah, well, that's my mate."

"Mate?"

"Husband." She turned her head to the side and pulled her hair off her neck, revealed a clear scar, shaped like a bite. Letting her hair fall, it covered it. "Why don't we sit down and I tell you?"

"Al-al-alright." A curious Kagome said. "I'm Kagome."

"Rin."

"There's a bench over there."

They walked over and Rin sat down, looking at the tree. "My brother-in-law met the woman of his dreams here. It feels so strange… having watched it change before me."

Kagome kept her eyes on the woman as she was quiet. "So… you really are five hundred years old?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

The woman took a deep breath and looked at her. "Well… my mate… my husband… he's a demon."

"D-demon?"

"Yep." She said so quickly and easily. "Probably the last full blooded demon alive today. Lord Sesshomaru of the West."

"Are… are you a…"

Rin shook her head before the question was even fully asked. "Oh no, I'm human."

"Then…"

"Have you ever heard of that if you drink a demon's blood… you will live forever?"

Kagome nodded. "I have."

"Well it's a lie." She shrugged, leaning back on the bench. "Well… it's partly a lie. If you kill the demon… then you will have a cursed life and die very young. But if the demon willingly gives the blood… then the drinker can have whatever traits… the demon wants to give them."

"So… that's what… Sesshomaru did?"

"Yes but it wasn't willingly. I hate doing it. I still do. It…" she looked at her hand. "It changes me. Each time… he is so powerful… that even willingly given, his blood controls me for a few seconds."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Why… why are you telling me this?"

"You know I said my brother-in-law… Sesshomaru's half-brother… met the woman he loved here?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you look like her. Kikyo was her name."

Kagome blinked. "Wait… the priestess Kikyo?! The one who shattered the Shikon Jewel? With the…" she stopped, realising what she was about to say. "Half demon."

Rin nodded. "My brother-in-law."

"What was he like?"

"InuYasha?" She laughed. "Sesshomaru never liked me seeing him. They didn't get on. But he was arrogant, stubborn… but with a very good heart. Kikyo brought out the best in him. I still check in on their descendants now and then."

"Do… do you have any children?"

Rin laughed again, harder this time. "Oh yes! I've had plenty of children. Sometime I look back and think there isn't a moment of my life when I _wasn't_ pregnant. I have twenty three children, eighteen grandchildren, seven great grandchildren and a great, great, grandchild."

"Big family."

"Oh Christmas is a nightmare!" she chuckled. "But they are spread across the world, all over the place. And… only my children really have to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, their father is a demon and I'm human. They are half-demons." She sighed, running a hand back in her hair. "Sesshomaru is very lucky. Many half demons can be born looking either human or demon… sometimes beautiful, sometimes ugly. He was _very_ lucky. All his children have taken after him in strength and bravery and mind… but they have more human appearances. Only nine of them have silver hair and only four have ears. The others all look more like me. Thank the gods."

Kagome blinked. "Don't they all have ears?"

"I mean ears to worry about. Taji has dog ears like InuYasha and the others have pointed ones."

"I see."

Rin sat for a moment. "Kagome… does this shrine still have the sword Tetsusaiga?"

"Umm… yeah. How do you know…" she stopped at the smirk the woman was giving her. "You were there?"

"I was the one who convinced Sesshomaru to give Tetsusaiga back to his brother. Actually… it was an interesting day."

"In what way?"

"Well… I made Sesshomaru promise that when InuYasha was twenty years old, he would give him the sword as his father wished. It was InuYasha, not Sesshomaru, that their father wanted the sword to be left to. But we found it when InuYasha was still a child. So… we had to take it back…."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin took a deep breath and looked over at Sesshomaru as he lay by her side. "Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"How long is InuYasha now?"

"I don't know and don't care."

"Well, I was thinking. The year we found Tetsusaiga… was the same year we had Masaru was born."

"So?"

"He's seventeen now… we promised to give the sword back in fifteen years."

The demon rolled her onto her back, pinning her down. "You are not serious. I am not giving my father's sword to that half-breed."

"Why?"

"Because he is a half-breed! He is not worthy of the sword. I will keep it and use it to progress our empire."

Rin's eyes narrowed on him. "Sesshomaru… don't you hear yourself?"

"What?"

"You still hate half-breeds?" She leant up, pushing him away easily. "When your own children are half human? No matter how you say I'm a 'Rin' and 'not a normal human' I **_am_** still **human**. And that makes your children the same as InuYasha." She held his face, running her fingers over his marks. "Sesshomaru… we have to go. We have to give the Tetsusaiga to InuYasha."

"Why?"

"Don't you understand?" She held his cheek softly. "In denying him… you are denying your own children." Tears were welling in her eyes. "Please… for me."

The demon thought for a moment… and realised she was right. _How could I be so… blind. _ "We leave at once."

"The children should come with us."

"It will do them good to travel."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin shuddered suddenly and looked at her mate. His face was as cold as she felt. "You felt that too?"

"Masaru, stay with your sisters. Rin, come with me."

Swinging her bow off her shoulder, Rin ran after him. _There is something evil here. But… what?_

They followed the feeling, arriving in a large field of long grass, standing at the edge and looking over. Rin shivered again, rubbing her arm suddenly. "What could cause this?"

He huffed, eyes narrow on the field, concentrating on the air.

Rin looked back and noticed something. _A woman? _Her eyes narrowed, concentrating on the figure. _A priestess? _

The woman appeared to be armed but she was concentrating on something in her hands.

"Who is she?" Rin whispered but then gasped loudly as she felt cold again and saw something moved, running quickly over the ground towards the woman. Sesshomaru had already moved but he wouldn't make it in time. Rin drew an arrow and fired at the red blur. The arrow overtook Sesshomaru as he drew Tetsusaiga and swung at the creature, sending it to the ground just behind the woman.

The priestess turned in shock, drawing and firing an arrow of her own but Sesshomaru avoided her easily.

"WAIT!" Rin cried, running over to her before she could fire again. "Wait, we mean you no harm!" She panted and stood between the priestess and her mate. "Please, we mean you no harm."

"Ungrateful human." Sesshomaru muttered, replacing Tetsusaiga in its sheath. "We just saved your life. You could at least say _thank you_."

Rin smiled over her shoulder at him. "Thank you mate." Her eyes turned to the body on the floor. "So… what was the…" she blinked. "InuYasha!"

"Ah, this is not my brother."

"But it…"

"It is something pretending to be him." The priestess informed her, kneeling and putting a hand on the body. With a flutter of black light, it changed into that of several parts of different demons, already fading away. The woman nodded. "Someone gave their body to demons… and they created this." Her eyes lifted to the human. "How do you know InuYasha?"

She grinned. "Oh, he's why we're here." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh, the children." She stood and turned to look over the field. "Masaru! Girls! You can come over now, it's safe. There's someone I want you to meet!"

It didn't take long for the five different humanoid creatures to come towards them. One was a young teen with long silver hair while the others were girls, one no more than five years old. The eldest, the male, looked over the priestess and bristled, holding a sword at his side.

Rin frowned. "Masaru, we've talked about this."

"Mother…." He growled softly then lowered his hands.

"Kikyo!" The group turned to see another figure running towards them, a red blur like the last. Identical to the last but he stopped before the priestess, hand raised to attack.

Before anyone else could, Rin ran forward and threw her arms around him. "InuYasha! Oh it's been so long!"

"Ehh, who are you crazy woman?"

Rin leant back and frowned. "You don't remember me? Well, you were only a child. It's me, Rin."

The half demon blinked. "R-Rin? Fuck!?"

Kikyo frowned at him with the other men. "InuYasha."

"What are you doing here Rin?"

"Do you remember the last time we met?"

"Yeah! You almost pulled my eye out!"

"Not me!" she pointed quickly to Sesshomaru. "It was him!"

The two brothers locked eyes suddenly.

Rin bit her lip and looked over to the priestess. "Ops."

"What's going on here?"

"Ah, well, Sesshomaru is InuYasha's half-brother."

The woman lifted an eyebrow. "And you are here…"

"Trust me if I didn't make him, we wouldn't… oh great…" her eyes turned to the two brothers as the younger broke the stair and ran forward, claws ready to slice his face off. Rin sighed and looked over to her son. "Masaru, stay here and make sure they don't kill each other. Let them fight as long as they want but… step in before they do any real harm."

"Yes mother."

"Girls, why don't we just leave them to it?" She looked over to Kikyo. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Aren't… you worried about them?"

She looked behind at the two battling brothers. "If Sesshomaru wanted to kill him, he'd have drawn the sword. It's better if they blow some steam off before they actually talk. So?"

The priestess huffed and they walked towards a small village, heading to a hut. The four female silver haired demons caused a stir with the humans but their mother calmed them down. The group went to the hut where the priestess's younger sister, a young girl with a bandage on her eye, helped prepare some tea and the group sat and spoke for a while.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and Sesshomaru walked in, as elegant as he was but there was a small cut on his cheek. His eyes shot to Rin as InuYasha and Masaru walked in as well, InuYasha looking tired and beaten while the younger half-demon just looked smug.

The mother sighed loudly. "Seriously?"

"Yes mother."

"I really hoped you wouldn't have to step in." Her eyes shot to her mate. "Did you really try and kill him?"

"Are you hurt Kikyo?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't look well InuYasha."

"Well this prick…"

Sesshomaru growled as he stood in the corner behind Rin. Rin held his hand for a moment. "InuYasha, you and Sesshomaru need to talk."

"About what?"

"Your father. Remember? The day we met?"

"What? That… sword?"

"If you don't want it…"

"Sesshomaru, you know our arrangement."

"Rin…"

"We're late, we promised fifteen years… it's been seventeen. No arguments. This is what we agreed."

He huffed softly. "Very well."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin smiled over at Kagome as they sat on the bench. "Sesshomaru gave InuYasha the sword and agreed to teach him how to use it. Which was a bit of a shocker to me but… it worked out for the best. Turned out the sword did more than we thought."

"Like what?"

Rin rubbed her forehead suddenly. "Oh, it's really complicated. Basically, a half demon sometimes loses control of the demon side. It can be dangerous unless there is something there to control it."

"And that's what Tetsusaiga was?"

"Yep."

"Right… so… then what?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "InuYasha married Kikyo, they had twelve children before they died. Kikyo was human after all and InuYasha didn't have full blood to prolong her life. After her passing, InuYasha wasn't long behind her." She sighed loudly. "It… broke his heart."

Kagome blinked softly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry, they had a long life together. But… it does…" She shrugged. "I don't age, nor do my children… we see the world change every year… yet each year…" She sighed and put a hand in her hair. "It's hard."

"Doesn't it get easier?"

"It did… but…"

"Rin."

Rin looked up suddenly and smiled. "Oh. What are you doing here?"

The man in a black suit with short silver hair sighed, walking over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up and pushing his nose into her neck. "I've missed you… but I do wish you wouldn't wear that horrid stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Perfume."

"Well how else am I meant to get some time away from you?" She sighed and pushed him back. "Kagome, this is Sesshomaru."

As his eyes narrowed on her, the girl sighed. "I… I never would have guessed."

**The end**

**It sucks. I know it sucks. It beyond sucks. It's lazy and stupid but… this is all that happened in the alternative ending… sorry. So, so, sorry for wasting your time. So sorry.**

**I'm sure there will be someone who thinks it's great and so on but… I hate it. It think it's just rubbish and lazy. Sorry. **

**I just had to finish the story. **

**I swear, something better will follow. Don't know what but something better will come. **


End file.
